Armani Corvidaen
Armani returned in May of the eighth year of Adelrune after being killed by unknown assailants ten years prior. She found herself in the company of Nyvious and his crew during the siege of Edge. She was then brought on as a prospect of House Uldraven after expressing interest in joining the House. After his sudden exiling, Armani just floats around the Returned, following them wherever they go. Known Information During the first gathering of the new year, 9r, the Delfestrae slaughtered many Returned in revenge of their First, Pherion. Armani views the Returned as shallow, soft, and deserving of whatever is to come. As a person with less combat incentive, she was more involved in trying to organize the Returned to fight against the Delfestrae with no real results. During the fight with Ophideus, the Nightmare Snake, the following night, Armani continued to be disappointed with how poorly the Returned handled themselves. However, she believes to have found a way to help the Returned whip themselves back into shape, so to speak. The next few gatherings after went uneventful, or as uneventful as Armani tended to avoid things Dreaming-related. To this day, Armani serves under the banner of House Uldraven. From August 9r to February 10r, Armani received a letter from Morrigan Landethane, her mother, telling her that she is dying but she is residing in the outskirts of Edge. Armani then spent the next few months taking care of her elderly mother. While there, Armani bonded with Morrigan and learned of her mother's spy house and her cousins who are still alive in Nadine and parts of Celestine. Morrigan passed in December 9r. Her body is currently being sent and buried on the edge between the Celestine and the Nadine empires. She and Reafan Corvidaen are survived by Armani. Armani left the final night of February 10r on a boat back to the Nadine Empire to conduct her research on her mother's forgotten House and Wayrest. Summary INFORMATION * Full Name: Armani Rammus Corvidaen * Pronunciation: Ar-mah-nee Ray-mous Kor-vi-dayn * Age: Adult (~25/28) * Alias: The Pale Raven (pre-death) * Gender/Sex: Female, Female * Sexuality: Bisexual * Birth-Place: The Nadine Empire * Religious Affliation: 'N/A (Ex-Nameless Faiths) 'PERSONALITY * Pre-Death: '''Armani was very cold and stoic with those that associated with her. She preferred to keep her contacts either on a first-name basis or a no-name basis if they were too shady to bargain with. Often kept to herself and discouraged making personal relationships with others if they didn’t offer anything useful to her such as income. * '''Post-Death and Revival: '''With her reawakening, Armani has a tough time remembering her past life. And along with it, she lost most of her previous personality. She seems calmer and more collected now, more happy and carefree about certain things. Of course, she still retains a bit of coldness but that’s just natural. Allies '''House Uldraven: * Lady Rosaline Uldraven * Ser Corvus Uldraven * Ser Teagan Uldraven Others in No Particular Order: * Carnum Statera * Lady Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Roji * Xamre * Vittore "Vitto" Veronesi * Lady Colette Calae de Calae * Coran Haseo * Sigurd Kolberg * Stradivarius * Laurel Bay * Contessa Mieletassa Eluriel * Lady Aidhrael * Lady Vhynn Tel'Kiira * Varkev * Baron Edward Marastine * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio * Caera * Lady Cosette Enemies *Edric Calae de Calae: A Dacian and Armani's previous fiancée. There are too many reasons as to why she considers him an enemy. Pins of Status * Armani currently holds one pin of status as the servant and vassal to House Uldraven. Rumors * Rumor has it Armani came back to hunt the Uldraven's! * Armani likes hugs. * Armani gave herself that nickname because it sounded cool. * It is said that Armani once killed a man with simply her voice... * There are whispers that a shadow protects the peasants, some say it's a creature no one knows. Some claim it to be none other than Armani Corvidaen. * Armani has her eye on none other than Corvus Uldraven! * Armani has a secret journal in which she writes "Armani + Corvus" encompassed in a heart. * Rumor has it Armani is destined for greater but darker things. And she is in the right company to achieve them. * Rumor has it that the black candle was a vision of things to come. * Many of the peasants of Unity have been whispering that Armani has been appointed as the head of the Black Hand, the disavowed wet-works branch of the Unity Parliament. * She has successfully infiltrated House Uldraven. * The Pale Raven is actually just a pigeon. * Creator of the controversial Ham and Knife sandwich. * Armani is V Quotes * "A man must give his flesh and blood to the Empire." ''~Armani, pre-death. * ''"Now that's not fair. Your dagger is WAY girthier than his!" ~Armani, when watching two men compare daggers. * "You know I don't beg." ''~Armani, when threatened for her life. Character Inspirations *Major Motoko Kusanagi (''Ghost in the Shell/Ghost in the Shell SAC) *Black Widow (The Avengers) *Nathan (Repo! The Genetic Opera) *Anton Chigurh (No Country for Old Men) *Bojack Horseman (Bojack Horseman) Song Inspirations Main theme: Modern Tragedy by Ghost Town Entire playlist can be found here.